poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Predaking
' Predaking' is a Decepticon-created beast, created from the CNA of his predecessor and brought to life by Shockwave's science. Originally, Megatron had expected this supposedly simple-minded dragon to follow his orders without question, but Predaking has shown that he is far more than meets the optic sensor. Since revealing his possession of a robot mode, Predaking has made it plain that he is as intelligent as any of Megatron's forces, with a sense of warrior's pride and no shortage of ambition. While he has repeatedly professed his loyalty to his lord and master, Megatron has taken note of his ambition to lead a resurrected Predacon race, not to mention his lofty self-imbued title. While the Decepticon ranks have held many an ambitious up-and-comer with an eye for mastery, Predaking may be the first one Megatron has legitimately feared. The last surviving member of his kind may be the most powerful being on planet Earth. Bio Having recovered Predacon CNA, Shockwave successfully cloned one of the great beasts, storing it in his lab. He brought the creature online and took it to Earth to hunt Autobots. After Shockwave gave it a whiff ofWheeljack's energon, it was dispatched and soon found its quarry near an energon mine. Wheeljack and Bulkheadfought the creature, first trying to blow it up with a grenade, then luring it into an explosive-laden mine in an attempt to destroy it. The beast emerged triumphant, only for Ultra Magnus to arrive in his ship and fire at it. It continued to dog the starship, clinging to the top of it until Magnus managed to knock it off by flying through a canyon. The Predacon returned to Megatron's citadel, where Starscream reflected it was a pity it couldn't tell them why it failed. The Predacon responded by growling, rather quietly and angrily. When Darkmount came under attack, the Predacon was unleashed to attack the Autobots. It began chasing Ultra Magnus's ship, but was tricked into flying through a GroundBridge to the Arctic, where it swiftly froze. Some time later, the temperature in the Arctic rose to a sufficient level to allow the Predacon to free itself. It swiftly tracked down the Nemesis, and Megatron decided to assign it to Starscream while Shockwave continued work on cloning more Predacons. After several hilarious attempts to make the beast compliant, Starscream was ordered to deploy it against the Autobots currently attacking one of the dig sites. The Predacon attacked Ultra Magnus, Bulkhead, and Wheeljack, eventually causing a cave-in after swatting away Wheeljack's grenade. The cave-in unearthed a Predacon optic, the sight of which awakened a memory in the beast. It brought the eye to Starscream, then engaged Miko Nakadai, who had acquired the Apex Armor. Overhearing Megatron's demand that the bone fragment be brought to him, the Predacon complied and left the rest to Starscream. Back at the Nemesis, the Predacon responded to Starscream's continued orders with a swipe of his tail that missed the Decepticon but demolished the ship's communications array. Starscream frantically tried to fix it, eventually attempting to reboot the network by entering an override access code into a computer console. The Predacon watched him and later, when alone, it entered Starscream's access code into the computer and began to call up information on the origins and existence of Predacons. During a tour of Shockwave's off-site laboratory, the Predacon revealed his intelligence and ability to transform to his fellow Cybertronians. He offered to lead the Predacons on Megatron's behalf as "Predaking", but Megatron was wary of giving control of an army more powerful than his own to someone else. On Starscream's advice, he arranged for the termination of the clones using the Autobots discovering the lab as a pretense. Predaking fell for the ruse, engaging Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack after they destroyed the clones. He disabled both and destroyed the Forge of Solus Prime, but was stopped from delivering the final blow by Optimus Prime. Predaking continued to believe that once Cybertron was restored, Megatron would resurrect the rest of the Predacon race. As the Decepticons worked to repair the Omega Lock, Predaking was dispatched to Antarctica to battle the Autobots. He battled with Optimus Prime at length, and though he was almost buried under a glacier at one point, he eventually got the better of the Autobot leader and sent Prime crashing into the ground. He was prevented from finishing Optimus off when Megatron instructed him to make sure the target of the Decepticon mission was kept safe, and he had to retrieve Shockwave and a generator from the Solaris particle collider building. Back on the Nemesis, he found that the Decepticons had captured Ratchet, whom Megatron promised would be his to terminate once the Autobot's usefulness had ended. True to Megatron's word, Predaking was presented with Ratchet as a plaything; however, once the Autobot revealed that Megatron had arranged for the Autobots to find Shockwave's lab, Predaking went on a rampage through the ship. After demolishing every Vehicon in his path, the Predacon attacked Megatron and almost got the better of his former leader. A missile to the back from Starscream rattled him enough that Megatron was able to blast him out of an airlock. Predaking somehow clung to the hull and went unnoticed by anyone, until the warship returned to Cybertron and restored the planet. Witnessing the world's resurrection, Predaking transformed and flew off. He found a Predacon burial ground, uncovered by the movement during the planet's rebirth. It was there that the Autobots found him, and attempted to persuade him to help them find two new Predacons they'd encountered. Though Predaking refused as he couldn't forgive them for their role in the destruction of his kind, he went searching himself and soon found evidence that the Autobots had been telling the truth. His signal intended to attract the two Predacons instead brought Unicron, now in possession of Megatron's form, to his position. Unicron attempted to gain Predaking's allegiance, unaware of Predaking's betrayal, but the Predacon instead attacked the chaos bringer. Unicron defeated him, taking the location of the burial ground from his mind, and by the time Predaking returned, he found to his horror that Unicron had desecrated the site. It was there that he encountered two other Predacons, Darksteel and Skylynx. Though these two Predacons were not willing to obey, Predaking quickly asserted his dominance over the two. After a suggestion from Shockwave, Predaking led them in an attempt to assist the Autobots in fighting Unicron's horde of Terrorcon Predacons. Although Predaking, Skylynx, and Darksteel were pulled into the Well, they were successful in slowing the horde down long enough for Optimus Prime to defeat Unicron, causing the Terrorcons to disintegrate. The trio later tracked down Starscream, intending to exact some revenge. Trivia *Predaking will meet Ryan, Thomas, Crash and the others in Ryan F-Freeman's Adventures of Transformers: Prime. *Predaking will * * * * Gallery Beast_Hunters_Predaking_promo.jpg|Predaking (Dragon mode) Category:VILLAINS Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Transformed Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Dragons Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Decepticons Category:Kings Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures villains Category:Reformed characters Category:Autobots Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures allies Category:Crash's adventure allies Category:Crash's adventure team Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Matau's Adventure Team Category:Transformers Prime Characters Category:Predacons Category:Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Total Drama characters Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies